


Tamed

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [121]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had been told that Arthur could not be domesticated in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: domestic

A soft moan passed Merlin’s lips as alertness made itself known. He bucked as his eyes flickered open. A shiver ran across his torso as his body reacted to the covers having been moved from him. But he didn’t care. Not when his body was reacting to something else entirely.

Arthur looked up coyly through his eyelashes, humming in the back of his throat and causing Merlin to moan again as the sensation passed from one man to another. He didn’t last long – he never could when Arthur looked so open and innocent. It was such a contrast to how he was during the day.

When Arthur finally crawled up the bed, Merlin pushed his fingers through the man’s sweaty hair and smiled sleepily at him.

“Good morning,” Arthur said. He stretched out, nuzzling into Merlin’s hand. Merlin could have sworn that if Arthur could have purred, he would have.

“Morning.” Merlin rolled over to his side, one arm folded behind his head as he gazed at his lover. “What was that wake-up call for?”

“I hadn’t done it for a while,” Arthur said, shrugging. He climbed out of bed and – before Merlin could protest – disappeared into the kitchen. Merlin stayed where he was, grinning at the clanging he could hear. Arthur was not the most culinary of men, and his long hours meant that he barely cooked for himself. It was why Merlin didn’t bother moving – Arthur clearly wanted to do this and Merlin was not going to argue.

To his surprise, Arthur managed to get the toast perfect and the coffee the right strength. The worry in his eyes made Merlin lean over and slowly feed him some of his breakfast. They made love again before they finally rose for the day. Between the two of them, they managed to strip the sheets – Merlin flatly refused to return to that bed later on if it was still covered in crumbs and who knows what.

“What’s our plan for today?” he asked, opening one of the windows to air the flat. He could already hear the baby crying from next door. Arthur paused from where he was tidying some magazines on the table and glanced over. He must have caught Merlin’s grimace at the noise from coming from the next-door flat for he suddenly smiled.

“How about we go for a picnic? It’s a beautiful day, after all.”

“What has gotten into you?” Merlin rested his hands on his hips as he stared at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. He hadn’t seen the man in this sort of mood since he didn’t know when. Arthur blushed and glanced away. Merlin crossed the room and took Arthur’s hand.

“What’s going on?” he repeated softly, his gaze tender. He didn’t want to pressure Arthur, but if something had happened to give him this much of a change in attitude, then Merlin wanted to know what it was. He wanted to be able to replicate it.

“Morgana came back to work yesterday,” Arthur said. Merlin frowned. He was sure that had more chance of winding Arthur up than it did turning him into a love-sick fool.

“So?”

“So… They didn’t go away. Her and Leon. They just stayed around the house all week and they came back so loved up I wanted to be sick.”

“I’m really not following this.”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sunk down onto the sofa in frustration. Merlin left a hand resting on his shoulder blades but didn’t say anything.

“What I mean is… We’re always planning. Our time together is so precious that we feel like we have to schedule every moment we get alone. I know I’m barely here and that means that I don’t do my fair share-,”

“Arthur-,” Merlin interrupted. They had spoken about this: they had found a compromise that worked for them. Arthur held up a hand, stemming Merlin’s protests.

“I know I don’t. But I thought… what if we have a day where we do the house-work. We go for a picnic, then we split the chores between us. Surely it’s got to be more relaxing than making sure we do something?”

There was nothing Merlin could say. Instead, he sunk to his knees in front of Arthur and reached up to cup his face. Before Arthur could say anything, he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Arthur looked slightly dazed when Merlin pulled back.

“Now who is acting spontaneous?”

“Do you know what Gwaine warned me when we got together?” Merlin said. He left his hands where they were, his thumbs softly stroking Arthur’s cheek bones. Arthur shook his head.

“He said that I would never be able to tame you, and it was only going to result with you breaking my heart.” The shock on Arthur’s face told Merlin that his lover had never thought about how wild he could be when it came to wanting to settle down. Merlin tightened his grip to stop Arthur from looking away.

“But what you just said…what you want to do… I think he was wrong, don’t you?”

Arthur let out a soft laugh when Merlin kissed him again. The worry had faded from his eyes and he took Merlin’s hand, pulling him down onto the sofa.

“You can’t tell Morgana,” Arthur said. “She’ll find it hilarious if she thinks you have been able to domesticate me.”

“You’re not a cat, Arthur,” Merlin mock-scolded, hiding his earlier thoughts about Arthur purring. Arthur smiled up at him before jumping off the sofa.

“Come on, we have a plan.”

“I thought we were avoiding plans?”

“Well, the flat is hardly going to clean itself, is it?”

Merlin had never thought that cleaning could ever be considered fun. But the afternoon he had with his lover making the flat inhabitable once again changed his mind. He never thought he would be happy with being domestic. But he was. He was happy with Arthur. And nothing was going to change that.


End file.
